jetmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 45: The Hot Milk of Victory
is the forty-fifth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. This is the conclusion of a two-part battle with Tranza's mecha Veronica as well as features an event which will ultimately lead to Jetman's endgame. Synopsis With their three teammates captured by Tranza to power Veronica, Ryu and Gai must fight to overcome their greatest crisis, even if they gain some unexpected assistance. Plot With three Jetmen captured by Tranza and Veronica, Gai calls the Vyram leader a lowlife while worrying about the team and looking at a photo of them. In the Vylock, the captured Jetman trio are dragged into the energy chamber where they see people suffer before the Grinam hook them to the machine and tendrils reach out capturing them making them squirm. Tranza once again explains the trio will be part of the human life energy that empowers Veronica. In Sky Camp, Gai asks Odagari what they'll do if they can't defeat Veronica with Great Icarus as Ryu walks away, stating that no matter how strong the Vyram are, all they can do is fight and finish mecha repairs. Meanwhile in Veronica, Radiguet wanders the control room cursing Tranza and telling him the battle isn't over while attaching a device to the mecha. Ryu and Gai continue to fix the mecha, with Gai complaining this will take forever, all while Veronica reappears in the city once again to destroy, Tranza proclaiming it will burn down the world. Odagari informs Ryu and Gai that the mecha has appeared forcing them to do a quick fix to their mecha. Veronica marches forwards as Great Icarus appears once again to do battle with it; Tranza laments justice is a sad thing; the Jetmen know they will lose but still must fight while Ryu proclaims they will save their teammates from inside. As they fight, Kaori, Ako and Raita become further bound by Veronica's tendrils; while in Sky Camp, Odagari contemplates combining Great Icarus and Tetraboy as a means. Veronica slashes Great Icarus as Ryu fires the Great Beam at it, which it deflects with it's shield and shoots back at them, destroying their mechanics while Veronica zaps them with a tendril damaging their central energy unit. Gai goes to fix it as Great Icarus falls and Tranza claims he will rip it apart. Gai goes to the central energy chamber as the mecha marches towards them and becomes electrocuted as the wires split, but he holds on to both of them, shocking himself but making Great Icarus reactivate. Yelling at Ryu to do something, Red Hawk moves Great Icarus out of the way while Odagari continues to support them from afar and looking at the vacation photo. In Veronica, Raita proclaims he won't die here, but is unable to move due to the tendrils. Angered, Raita finally rips himself out of the tendrils and tries to save Kaori, but new tendrils emerge to rewrap him into the power source. In Great Icarus, Gai collapses from his risky maneuver as Veronica slices the mecha and uses it's chest tendril again with Tranza proclaiming this as the team's end. Tranza tells Veronica to finish this as Radiguet snarls suspiciously before he pushes a button, shocking Veronica and Tranza with it! The robot stops moving surprising Ryu and Gai as Ryu proclaims they can use this to sneak into Veronica and save the others; Gai tries to go but Ryu offers to save them this time and take care of the rest. As Ryu leaves, Gai offers to buy him a drink after this: a hot milk without sugar as Ryu runs off and Gai takes over the mecha. In Veronica, Radiguet yells at Tranza to prepare himself as the two fight with Maria and Gray watching; Radiguet slashes Tranza but Tranza catches his sword telling him he won't forgive him for this as he punches the general out. As this happens, Ryu rushes through Great Icarus into Veronica through the chest protrusion before being assaulted by a Grinam and sent to the energy chamber. Radiguet and Tranza are still fighting within the chamber with Tranza proclaiming he will offer his life to Veronica as a tentacle grabs him and Veronica reactivates with Gray piloting. Veronica spits out a breath with Gai stating he won't give up as Ryu continues fighting through the Grinam. Tranza appears before him welcoming him inside and charging towards him; while Radiguet screams being trapped within the tendrils of the energy chamber. Ryu transforms into Red Hawk to fight Tranza while Radiguet continues to yell that he won't die here as his energy is attempted to be absorbed by the mecha, briefly turning into Radigan before he's fully absorbed, leaving only his helmet behind. However without warning, Veronica's energy starts dropping as Radiguet suddenly reappears within his armor, with Maria revealing that Radiguet is absorbing the mecha's energy! The general uses his new power to escape, shocking everyone as he approaches Raita once again and puts a swords towards them claiming Jetman are his and he won't let Tranza take them before surprisingly setting Yellow Owl free! Radiguet continues to stagger as he leaves, leaving Raita to free Kaori and Ako from the chamber. Tranza continues to fight Ryu, charging towards him until he's stopped by Yellow Owl and Blue Swallow as White Swan guides the captives free from the robot. Ako yells at Tranza for treating them like this as Kaori offers to pay him back for this. Tranza fires a beam but the quartet shoot their Beak Smasher at him before escaping. As Odagari continues to make adjustments to Tetraboy, the four Jetman rejoin Gai in Great Icarus as he re-transforms; while Tranza proclaims playtime is over and unleashes Veronica's full power. The giant robot zaps Great Icarus again and marches towards them as Odagari finishes the repairs on Tetraboy, even as the team mecha is tossed around further by the giant Vyram robo. Tetraboy joins the team as the commander tells the team to launch Tetraboy with the Bird Maser; the team fire the Great Icarus finisher, firing it as Tetraboy flies into it, flying right through Veronica making it explode; however, Tranza, Maria and Gray escape before the mecha's destruction back to the Vylock. Tranza returns to his throne and discovers blood on his face, making him laugh from this discovery as Maria wonders where Radiguet went. Meanwhile on the dark streets, Radiguet continues to struggle through an ally unknowing of where he's going. With the battle over, the five Jetman head to a restaurant with Raita and Ako deciding to chow down and enjoy themselves. Kaori apologizes for worrying him and he states he was worried due to the five being friends. Returning to the bar, Gai orders a hot milk without sugar while Ryu orders a Maclan. Odagari joins the five at the restaurant to eat while seeing the two sitting together and receiving their drinks. As promised, Gai gives Ryu his milk and Ryu gives Gai the Maclan as they toast the victory. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes to be added DVD releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 5 features episodes 42-51.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue